1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition and more particularly to that for medical treating immunity diseases and a nephropathy.
2. Related Arts
It has been known that pyrazole compounds represented by the following formula, and more particularly 3-(p-chlorophenyl)-1-phenylpyrazole-4-acetic acid (generally called as Lonazolac) has pharmaceutical activities of antiinflammatory, antipyretic action and sedative action and shows a relatively low toxicity (BP 1373212 and U.S. Pat. No. 4146721). ##STR2## wherein each of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 is phenyl or p-halogenophenyl radical, respectively, and R.sub.3 is hydrogen atom or methyl radical.
Further, it has been reported that the pyrazole compounds of said formula and other than said specified compound also show antiinflammatory ["Rinsyo Meneki" (may be translated as Cinical Immunity) Vol. 18, page 387 (1986)].
While, as an ingredient for curing a nephropathy, a diuretic drug has generally been employed. It is required for attaining the purpose, however, to give the drug over a relatively long period of time. As a result, the drug may show a toxicity due to its accumulation or an intercurrent disease is apt to be ocurred. Therefore, it has eargerly been required for a more safety drug for curing the nephropathy.